Bones family
|family members=*Seraphina Bones † *Edgar Bones † *Amelia Bones † *Susan Bones |status= |hider=1 |related= |hidea= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *British Ministry of Magic **Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Order of the Phoenix *Dumbledore's Army }} Bones is the surname of a wizarding family with both magical and Muggle heritageSusan Bones was listed as a half-blood on J. K. Rowling's class list, as seen on .. They were a prominent family, with strong connections to the Ministry of Magic, which made them a target of Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. The family was almost entirely slaughtered by Death Eaters , and Amelia Bones and her parents were murdered by Voldemort himself. Recent family history Seraphina Bones was a witch whose portrait hung at Hogwarts Castle in the 1990s.First Wizarding WarHarry Potter Limited Edition - The Paintings of Hogwarts: Masterpieces from the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Sets Seraphina is most likely a forerunner of the Bones family, which was active in the 20th century. First Wizarding War During the First Wizarding War, Edgar Bones became member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation led and founded by Albus Dumbledore, in order to oppose the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Edgar also married a woman and had more than one child with her. Edgar was also described as being a great wizard by Alastor Moody. Rubeus Hagrid also told Harry Potter that the Bones family was considered among the greatest wizards of all time. Edgar was murdered, along with his wife and children, by Death Eaters sometime in the later half of 1981. His mother and father were also murdered by Voldemort.20 October, 2000 chat with J.K. Rowling at Accio Quote! Between the wars Amelia Bones possibly roused by her parents' deaths and the deaths of some of her siblings at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Amelia joined the Ministry of Magic and was there-on known as "Madam Bones". She became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and had a seat on the Wizengamot. Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. In her fifth year, Susan became a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. Later on in the year, the Death Eaters who murdered her uncle Edgar and his family escaped from Azkaban, the wizarding prison, and many students questioned Susan for information about this. Second Wizarding War Madam Bones sat on the Wizengamot and presided over Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing in 1995, along with Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge who acted as "Interrogators". Albus Dumbledore was the "witness for the defence". Despite poor treatment of Harry by Fudge, Madam Bones managed to keep the trial fairly unbiased and Harry was found innocent by a large majority of the court. Amelia was murdered during the 1996 summer holiday, presumably for her anti-Voldemort activities. According to Fudge, the then-recently dismissed Minister for Magic, she was known to be so skilled and had put up such a fight that it was believed that Voldemort killed her personally. Her murder was also reported in the Muggle newspapers, the nature of which baffled Muggle police officers as she was murdered in a room which was locked from the inside. Afterward, some members of the Order of the Phoenix referred to her as one of the greatest witches of her time, and that her absence would be keenly felt by many. Susan fought along side her fellow D.A. member in the Battle of Hogwarts. It can be assumed that she survived the Second Wizarding War, as her name was not listed amongst the casualties. Family members Family tree Etymology Bones is an English surname originally from either the Old French bon, meaning "good", or the Old English ban, meaning "thin, bony"Behind the Name. A bone is a rigid connective organ that makes up the skeleton of vertebrates. Skull and Bones is the name of a secret society based at Yale University; many members of the Bones family were associated with the secret society the Order of the Phoenix. Notes and references es:Familia Boneses:Familia Bones ru:Боунсы fr:Famille Bones pl:Rodzina Bones Bones family